


The Ninth and Final Thing on Dean's Love List

by more_concept_than_reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, IFDrabble, IFDrabble challenge, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Spn!Verse, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, THIS IS A LITTLE OVER 100 WORDS PLEASE FORGIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_concept_than_reality/pseuds/more_concept_than_reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 things Dean Winchester loves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ninth and Final Thing on Dean's Love List

If there's something Dean loves, It's pie.

If there's something Dean loves, It's his car. _Baby_.

If there's something Dean loves, It's his brother, Sam.

If there's something Dean loves, It's classic rock.

If there's something Dean loves, It's sarcastic humour.

If there's something Dean loves, It's LARPing.

If there's something Dean loves, It's saving people. Hunting things. The family business.

If there's something Dean loves, It's being a goddamn smartass.

But there's a feeling Dean has every so often, a constant nagging, a tugging from the pit of his stomach. The feeling of his heart in his mouth or a big lump stuck in his throat making itself aware of its presence Dean struggles to get rid of. Something _there_ , _underlying_ and stubborn. It's the feeling of truth and promise, of warmth and comfort. It's the feeling of adoration and pining, of awe and wonder. Dean can't shake it.

He closes his eyes, squeezes them shut. Once he opens them, he sees a mess of dark brown hair and sky blue eyes fixated on him in a trench coat combo.

His heart literally skips a beat, his mouth goes dry, his throat closes up. All those feelings rush to him quicker than a speeding bullet.

The corners of his mouth lift to match the one before him.

If there's something Dean loves, he knows that he's head over heels, hopelessly in love with Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aware this is well over 100 words i got SO CARRIED AWAY well who can blame me #profoundlove ,fuck


End file.
